Unlike any other
by Clair ruby
Summary: Two of my own original characters, Violet and Kyle, are in search of a Quileute tribe after theirs died long ago. When they do find a tribe, they meet just the pack of werewolf they were hoping for. Read on to see the connections and action Violet has!
1. The La Push Werewolves

_**Hey, this is my first ever post so please don't be disappointed if anything is really bad!**_

**In this story i would like to introduce two new characters as an addition to the original twilight persona's, Violet and Kyle! The story will be in Violet's perspective because i got tired of Bella and i wanted to keep all of the original characters the same. **

**If you find any major mistakes i should know about tell me and i'll fix them right away! **

_

* * *

I'm barely aware of the thick and wavering black clouds of smoke the surround and engulf my terror stricken body, of the smell of the burning bodies that lie around, tossed carelessly to the ground like scraps, of the poor victims of this brutal attack praying for mercy. All that I am aware of is the love of my life, Kyle, is squaring off with one of the most dangerous creatures known to mankind. Kyle dances skillfully with the vampire, jumping with little effort from place to place, like a skillful cat on the prowl. His grace exceeds the clumsy new born who stares at the giant wolf, his eyes gleaming a frightening, bloody crimson, full of my tribe's blood. I let out a strangled cry and a tear falls down my cheek and I see my mother's limp, pale body fifteen yards from where I stand. That one moment of weakness when I let out a sound that would give away my existence to the monster Kyle was trying to protect me from was the turning point of my entire life. The crimson eyes turn on me and the monster gives me a sick smile that makes my stomach churn, I was full of fear from the creature that was known in true form by so little people. The monster redirects the object of his attention from Kyle's monstrous form to my small and helpless body. He sees me as an easier target and balances on the balls of his feet, positioning himself to strike me with his unnatural speed and strength. It is too late when Kyle notices the change in the monsters positioning. The last thing I remember before the unbearable pain is the blurred figure of the amazingly fast monster as he zips past Kyle and jumps on me, sending my light body to the ground with a loud thud. I can hear the bones in my spine snap and brake under the rather large vampire making my body go numb, then completely lose all feeling. Kyle roars with fury as the vampire lowers head and locks his unnaturally white teeth onto my neck, splitting my jugular vein in half._

I wince as I slowly return to reality; I was drifting off again, into another one of my unimaginably horrible memories that haunt my every thought. Kyle stir's beside me as he trashes in the thin sheets of the large king sized bed that we are sharing together. He is sleeping restlessly again, but it is better than not sleeping at all. I gently rub his arm to soothe him while I probe with my mind for the source of his nightmares this time. I send him reassuring thoughts when I discover that he was having the same horrifying scenes play in his head, the dark, thick clouds that hang above us, the horrible crimson eyes, my strangled screams…

I send more reassuring thoughts to him and like always his movements become less sharp until they stop all together. I glance at the clock on the nightstand to confirm the time, the sun would soon rise and Kyle and I will be heading from out large hotel room in Seattle to the small town of Forks, Washington in search of the Quileute lands to find our brethren. I have heard all sorts of stories about that town and the activity's that happen there, maybe we may finally find more werewolves, but that's just me being overly optimistic again. This time I want to find others like Kyle and the dead members of my once proud tribe, not the terrifying creatures I found, the one's that had no control over there transfixions. They would be a very unpleasant thing to have to deal with on our visit, if by chance we do find our lost brothers I am only to hope they would accept Kyle into their pack. I have no idea how they would react to me.

I was a monster by definition; you didn't look twice at something like me. You either stared at me in awe, dazzled until I stalked out of view or you cringed away after a quick glance, speeding your pace to get away. The smarter one tended to speed away. I often cringed at the reflection I saw in the mirror. I had shoulder length hair that was the same color as my bleach white teeth, it always shown silver in the moonlight. I was five feet foot five inch's, with a lean, sculpted figure. And even as a vampire I am different. My eyes are a unique gray that turn a deep blue when I do not feed for long and my skin is a light russet brown. When I was human my skin was _much_ darker, but as I was turned from my fragile human state to horrid monster I was now my skin lightened many shades, but did not lose the reddish, brown it originally had been as opposed to losing all color to become an unnatural pale. With that, when I went out into the sun it did not reflect off of my skin and make me sparkle and shine, but glow. It was not a very noticeable glow, human eyes did not notice it, but when the sun hit me full on I could see the halo of light that surrounded my exposed skin. 'The skin of a killer' I called it as opposed to Kyle who says I look like an angel, a beauty to great for this earth. He feels that he is undeserving of me, but I feel quite the opposite. Why he would stay with a monster like me I still have no idea, imprinting on me while I was human is perfectly understandable, but staying imprinted to me when I turned into the exact thing that he was made to destroy. I would understand if he were to leave me one day, but I know that's impossible when you are in love at this level.

I look over to Kyle's soft face; His black hair professionally cut not too long ago was sticking out in places from his tossing and turning and made him look young and vulnerable. I reach over and trace my fingers down his cheek, his lips twitch at my touch and I know he likes it. Another difference I rely on between me and the real monsters, he doesn't smell bad at all. He has a sweet smell of the forest. I love the smell of the trees and fresh flowing water, but the smell of his streaming blood overwhelms me for a second and the scorching in my throat causes me to gasp. I am experienced in keeping my thirst under control, better than most cold one's, but he is what the monsters call's him my _La tua cantante_, my singer. I crave his blood, but do nothing more than take in his sweet smell. It is very strange that this young werewolf appeals to me when he would repulse any other vampire. I used to worry that if I bit him, dared to sample the wine, he would die slowly from the venom, but it seems after many years of making out with my venom filled mouth he has built up immunity to it. Very useful indeed, I agree with myself.

Kyle stir's in the sheets again, but this time he is waking up, not another nightmare. He turns on his side and opens his warm brown eyes to me, his lips turning up into a loving grin. I smile back putting as much love as I can into it. His smile makes my stomach do flips, I remember that he loves me unconditionally and he leaving me is out of the question. He untangles his arms from the snarl of blankets and pulls my body close so that we fit together like the two unique pieces of the puzzle we are. Our nude bodies tingle at the others touch; the thrill of the hot against the cold sends an electric current up my spine. It's the same for him, he moans with satisfaction. He trails his lips placing small kisses every so often on the surface of my skin, I shudder in pleasure. Twisting my body I pulled my lips to his, kissing him with the same urgency and loyalty I did when we first met.

"We'll leave tomorrow, just one more day here." He says in a wavering tone. He wasn't quite sure, but he _was_ sure that he didn't want to leave the bed without me. I laugh.

"You're so weak; I've got you wrapped around my finger." I say sarcastically, scratching him under his chin. "We're leaving _today_, as soon as the sun rises in the sky."

He pouts and looks out the window. The sky is faintly glowing orange, the sun will be up soon, we have to get ready.

I pull myself out of the sheets and walk to the mahogany dresser at the opposite end of the room while Kyle looks at me with a smug smile. I dress quickly and using the vampire speed I have and clean up the mess on the floor. I notice that my nightgown at the foot of the bed has been torn to shreds, I frown. I liked that one. Throwing the cloth scraps in the garbage I pull out an outfit for Kyle, which consists of a pair of shorts and his wallet. He dresses and places a twenty dollar bill on a pillow to apologize for the mess we left in the living room. I smile.

"Can we eat first? I'm starving." He states. I laugh.

"Of course you are, go ahead and get something to eat, the breakfast bar opens at six." He nods with glee and leaves the room.

After a few minutes of last minute organization I pay the hotel rental fees and drop off the rest of our cloths at the Salvation Army three blocks down. We won't be able to carry the bags to Forks, so what's the point. When I have nothing else to do I sigh and head in the direction of the trees, time to hunt. My thirst can't be ignored, only momentarily forgotten. I will not put Kyle in any more trouble than I already am; I need to be well fed when we visit the reservation. It takes me approximately five minutes to leave the busy city and enter the rather unpreserved forest. I travel faster and more graceful than any of my kind, having a combination of vampire speed and werewolf strength and agility, I run at faster and have a larger pace. A very useful combination, I can out run anything that breath's. I can also out run most cars, but the newer and improved sport cars go a little too fast to keep up with.

I hunt quickly, only needing small animals to fill me for a day or two; head back to the hotel and sit next to Kyle who is stuffing his face full of pancakes and sausage. No one notices my entrance and I place my hand on Kyle's shoulder to show him I've arrived. He smiles up at me after swallowing the last of his food.

"That was quick," He states. "I'm going back for seconds. You want anything." He asks sarcastically as he gets up from his chair. I place my foot in his path at last second and he stumbles over it. I giggle as he growls at me.

"Oop's," I try to smother a giggle, but fail miserably. "Clumsy me."

He glowers, his hair falling in his eyes making him look cute. I stand up and wrap my hands around his shoulders, happy there was no one else in the room, I kiss him. He gladly wraps his hands around my waist and smiles, not really ever mad at me.

Someone clears their throat behind Kyle. The smell of the humans blood fills the air, but has no affect on me, I'm in complete control. "All participants under eighteen must be accompanied by a legal guardian; may I see your license?" he said to me. "And you, you need to put on a shirt. No shirt, no shoes, no service

I smile; of course this one human wouldn't think I was old enough to be here. I was seventeen when I was changed and Kyle was eighteen when he first became the giant wolf, but he looks around twenty three. Werewolf's reach full maturity when they come of age, but the manager could not see Kyle's face. I send him one thought with my mind telling him to go away and forget us. He leaves without another word, his easy human mind doing what I want without much effort from me. Kyle smiles at my quick work and pecks my cheek before going to the breakfast bar and picking up a mountain of food. I take my seat again and smile at a man who passes my table, he is dazzled. His mouth drops open and his eyes widen in a mixture between awe and fear. He is not smart enough to run away, he just stands there, not able to do anything, his will is weak and I probe his mind a bit before I send him away.

His name is Leo Trice. He is thirty-two and lives alone in a small apartment on the other side of town, here on a business trip he decided to stay at this hotel because of its fine service. He did not have a good childhood at all, his mother was a drunken druggie and his father was an abusive gang banger who cared for him none at all. He aspired to make something out of his life and attended ITT for eight years to master in bioengineering. His wife left him four years ago taking the house and kids. He lost everything and now he's no more than a body doing its job until it breaks down and dies. He has never seen a women like me before, he finds me strangely alluring. His mind takes on grotesque fantasies of me and my beautiful grey eyes that I have no intention to watch. I learn all of that with one thought.

_It's time to leave now, Leo. You need to get to that meeting soon and you have no time to sit down and enjoy breakfast. Maybe tomorrow you could go to that diner a few blocks down, the waitress there was pretty._

I let my thoughts fill his head and push him to do what I want. He shuts his mouth and exit's the restaurant with a glassy look in his eyes. He will not remember me when he is out of my trance.

Another unique quality of mine is that I can manipulate and read minds. When I want to know something I send out a probing thought that searches the mind I have targeted. I collect endless amounts of information of that thing in a matter of seconds and all of it is stored in my head for later recollection. If I want a certain thing to do something I send out a persuasive thought that they cannot ignore, making them do whatever I wanted them to do. I can do this on living things and technology, not too long ago I went up to an ATM and told it to give me five hundred dollars. The maximum on the machine was two hundred, but it spat out the money and we kept moving.

Kyle sits down at my side and devours the rest of his food. I would tell him to stop eating like an animal, but in truth he is half wolf and half _man_ so it wouldn't do any good. I stare at him, something I do often, while he eats his food and gently push myself into his head. His mind is half concentrating on me, the other half was preoccupied with the buzzing thoughts of the Quileute's we will be visiting. His hopes of meeting a pack there are high, but I can't be as happy as him. I know for a fact that they wouldn't let a vampire on their land no matter how different she is. I am a threat to their friends and family, they shouldn't let me stay. Even I know that. I can't help, but to feel sympathy for Kyle, if the pack decides not to accept him because of who he is imprinted on it will be my entire fault. He would be separated from the closest thing he can have to family- apart from me- and I would be the one to blame. I will not hold him back.

He finishes his food and puts his paper plate in the trash before we set off to La Push, soon we will know if the stories about giant bears that look more like wolves running around the forests are true. Kyle is more than exited as we run at an almost even pace through concealed parts of the woods, the highway is buzzing with cars and we can't risk getting sighted by people passing us. I am more than sure that there are other wolves in La Push, but I am not at all exited. I was taught growing up that vampires were evil in all ways and never to be trusted, that even looking at one was like ordering a death threat. I am what I was taught to cower and fear over and even though at first sight I do not look like a vampire they will find out. They will probably shun Kyle for ever imprinting on me, that's what would have been done with my old tribe. But times have changed. I can only hope they won't let me interfere with the decision to allow Kyle in the pack.

We run quickly through the woods for half an hour before we finally reach First beach. Kyle changes from his massive silver wolf- his fur the color of my hair- into his loveable human self. I hand him his cloths which I had stashed in a small bad I carry around. He puts on his shorts and we walk at a human speed out of the trees and onto the silky smooth sand and rocks hand in hand like a normal couple. As expected it is an almost clear day. Rare in Forks, but it happens and when it does it is nice. Although it is still probably in the low sixty's the beach is full of teenagers and families, many Quileute's walk along the beach. It seems like all eyes were on us as we walk casually towards the Quileute towns. Many of the teenage guys look at me like I am the most interesting thing on earth even though Kyle is attached to my hip. The girls were more interested in the beautiful, new couple that has joined the town. I do not look like I belong to Quileute, but Kyle sure does.

A pair of eyes catch my attention, they are not intrigued, but in total shock. Dark brown eyes bore into us like he is trying to figure out if he is dreaming. I look at him closer.

He is who we need to talk to.

I pull in the direction of the tall and very muscular guy that stands at the water with another guy about the same age and physique as him. I tap into their heads to find names and am very successful. The warm Brown eyes belong to a Jacob Black and the friend at his side is Quil Ateara. They are diffidently the guys we're looking for.

Finally, werewolves.

As we walk forward the two whisper to each other, I can't help, but to listen in.

"_Who_ are _they_?" Quil asks in a small voice.

"I have no idea what so ever, they're coming to talk to us I think." Jacob's voice is thick and heavily coated with the authority of an alpha. Just the guy I need to talk to, I think snidely.

"That guy… is he a wolf. I mean, he looks just like he would fit that category and he has the smell. He's even walking around without a shirt, he has to be one of us." Jacob nods his head as Quil continues. "And that girl… Is she _glowing_? That's just not natural even for us. I don't know what to classify her as, but she's diffidently not human. And she smells so weird… in a good way. I like it." He is rambling.

"Shut up." Jacob puts simply as we stop right in front of them.

It's time to get right to the point, they need info and I need them to talk to Kyle.

"Hello, my name is Violet and this is my mate Kyle." I gesture to him and examine the difference in height between Kyle and Jacob. Kyle is just slightly taller, but they come pretty close.

"Hello," He doesn't know what to say, neither do I. "I'm Jake, this is Quil." He gestures to his partner.

Jake's mind is scrambling through questions he should ask. "To get to the point of all this, Kyle is a werewolf much like yourself and he needs a pack. We used to belong to a small Quileute tribe forty years ago, but it was destroyed by new borns'. Everyone except us died and now we are trying to find him a pack. He doesn't care what position he is, as long as he's there."

"I will be happy to answer to the tribe leaders if that is what you wish, I can see you are an alpha and mean no disrespect when I say that a wolf is nothing without his pack. Mine is dead and will be dead forever. I can't change what is done. We need a place to call home and this is the only wolf pack we have found." Kyle answers with precision; he must have been practicing this speech for a while.

Quil looks at me in a funny way and stares as the light hits the beach directly sending warm and bright light across the white sand. As the light hits me full on the wolves can see the thin halo of light the surrounds my body. Jacob gasps and Kyle tightens his grip on my hand. I give him a reassuring squeeze back and he takes a large breath. I am much temped to probe Jacob's mind and _make_ him say yes, but when I think about the monsters that attacked my tribe I stop myself. If this was my tribe I would not do it and since they very much could be tomorrow I hold back.

Jacob seems at loss of words, but manages to get one word out. "Vampire," his word echo's through my head even after minutes of silence. Jacob's thoughts swirl in the air and I hear some even though I am trying hard to give him his privacy.

His thoughts are on what looks like a group of beautiful people, and I mean vampire beautiful, all sitting in a large bright living room. Each shade of eye matches another, all a warm honey brown, and there skin casts large shads of light around the room tuning the place into a kaleidoscope with many bright colors that bounce from wall to wall. The family is all smiling, each mate side by side, and talking to each other. One figure stands out from the rest and catches my eye. A small girl around the age of ten sits in an arm chair next to the youngest couple. Her eyes are a deep chocolate brown and even though her eyes are dark they have a weird depth to them. Her curly brown hair hangs lightly around her slender arms. As the light shifts on her a reddish tint is visible to the curly stains and her skin casts a smaller version of the bright shards the others cast. Her pink lips border a pair of perfectly white and dazzling teeth. Beside her small nose are two dimples, one on each cheek, that give her cute face an odd look. She is just as beautiful as the others, but at the same time much different than all of them. She wears what the children in most schools would wear and the fabric clings to her rather fragile body. She looks to be about four foot five.

She stands out among the coven of vampires and at the same time she belongs with them one hundred percent. The way Jacob's thoughts are pointed mainly toward the small girl leads me to believe that he has imprinted on her and as his thoughts gather in the air I am sure of it. If the girl is a vampire or not is not visible tom me now. It takes all my strength not to just slip into Jacobs head and gather all the information I need. I squeeze Kyle's hand hard when I see a vampire with blood filled crimson eyes flash into one of Quil's swarming thoughts. She looks like one of the vampires from Jacob's happy memory, but she was frightening this way. This picture made me want to slaughter her, but when I see the reason behind the eyes I calm down a bit. She was only a new born.

But why on earth would he be thinking happily about vampires? I'm sure that my tribe would have had the opposite of his thoughts. And has he really imprinted on a vampire who is no more than ten years old.

The questions start reeling in my head and I feel more tempted to probe this boy's mind than I have ever felt before. I bite my lower lip to hold back, but it only helps a little bit.

Quil is the one to break the silence that must have been going on for ten minutes. "_She's_ a vampire? But she looks nothing like the Cullen's… or Renesmee for that matter. Even Neisse is pale, _she's_ pale, but she's not pail at the same time." Just more rambling, guess he's nervous. "Maybe she is a half-breed like Neisse, but with different parents." He seemed to think we couldn't hear him.

Jacob elbows him in the ribs a little too hard and Quil clutches his chest. Jacob thinks he is saying too much, but he didn't really want to hurt him. Jacob gives me a look over and the shock on his face slowly dissipates into what can only be the need to protect his imprint. Kyle notices the fierce scowl that crosses Jacob's face and quickly pulls me behind him, I allow him knowing his only intention is to protect me. Jacob looks from me to Kyle and back again. He probably is pondering why he would do this.

"She isn't going to cause any harm to anyone, I swear by it. She's not like the other cold ones. She still has a lot of humanity left in her. Please listen for one minute, I promise nothing will happen to your people. If you are planning to do anything to her, you'll have to go through me." Kyle says as he wraps an arm protectively around my waist. His hot skin glides along the cool, exposed skin of my back sending a giant wave of pleasure though my body. I smile slightly and rest my head on his thick arm.

Jacob's eyes widen as he sees the physical connection between us and I could swear that he almost smiled, but I am too caught up in the pleasure full electricity that flows though me and Kyle. I can feel Jacobs change in mood as his protective thoughts turn to ones that are more intrigued and relieved. I wonder why that is. Quil smiles wide and playfully punches Jacobs arm.

"Looks like you're not the only one who has imprinted on a vampire, man."

* * *

**Thank's for reading all the way to the end! Please leave a comment saying if you like it and if i should add more chapter's. **


	2. the Cullens?

**Hey! This is chapter 2 of my new series. I hope you enjoy! While writing this, I listened to the "_Deep Forest"_ sound tract. It's trance, but it's pretty cool.**

**Any way enjoy!**

**p.s. sorry this chapter's so short!**

* * *

The four words ring through my head as some of the questions I have been holding in are answered. "Imprinted on a vampire" was all he had to hear to know partially what was going on. I'm not going to assume anything just yet, but soon I will be the one questioning them. I still keep my head on Kyle's arm while I grab his shaking hand. He is ready to protect me at any cost, but I see no need for it.

"Cool down, he's not going to lunge at me. I'll be okay, calm down." I whisper to him. His shaking body slowly steadies itself and I release his hand knowing he will be fine.

Jacob looks from me to Kyle a few more time with a small smile playing at the edge of his lips. His mind slowly comes back together and his thoughts are kept tightly inside his head where they belong. His gaze rests on me as his smile widens and he shows us both a giant grin. The guy seemed to make the day a little bit brighter with that smile.

"You've imprinted on her, when you say mate you don't just mean friend?" He asks almost to himself.

"Yes, and what did he mean, 'not the only one whose imprinted on a vampire?" Kyle looks to both of them, but not having heard and seen all that I had he is more confused than I am. I smile as he looks between them, his thoughts scrambling to figure out the unanswered questions.

I run my ice cold fingers down the small of his back to reassure him that everything's all right and I can feel some of his muscles relax. The electricity bounces back and forth between each other's touch and I'm pretty sure Jacob and Quil are noticing the strange waver in the aura of light that surrounds my body as each wave sends slight chills through my hard as stone skin. Quil's mind isn't as collected as Jacobs and his thoughts are in the air, but his are filmy and distant as if he was having trouble concentrating on one though. Many of his thoughts skip from place to place and it is hard to get a good read on them without focusing my mind on his.

Both boys observe us carefully looking for any sign of a threat or something they should be aware of, but I give them nothing. If Kyle is to have any chance of getting into a pack again, I need to be on my best behavior for as long as possible. Jacob looks past Kyle and stares straight into my now grey eyes, looking for something, but not finding anything. He gives a sigh and his stance relaxes as if relieved, but I can't tell for sure.

Jacob turns to Quil and gives him a stare full of the alphas authority. Quil stands up straight and waits for his order like any other wolf would do.

"Go get Sam and the rest of the pack. Tell them to meet us at the Cullen's place. We _all_ have to talk about this." Jacob's voice is rock solid and I can tell he is in his position of alpha right now.

Quil gives a quick nod and starts to head off in the direction of the overgrown forests that surround the land. Jacob watch's as His figure slowly starts to disappear and once fully submerged in the trees, he turns to us and I act as I was taught to do when there was an alpha present. Well, an alpha you weren't imprinted to actually. I pull myself from behind Kyle and stand at his side, my stature is at ease and shows that I am willing to do whatever this boy says.

"You two, first I want name's. Full names." He looks from me to Kyle.

"My name is Violet Black and he's Kyle black. Neither one of us got middle names, but my maiden name is Violet Teliek." I answer, staring hard into his eyes.

"Small world, name's Jacob Black. Next, are you married to him?" His warm brown eyes are overflowing with his authority and it reminds me of Kyle's old days in the pack.

"Yes, we've been married for forty years." I state.

Jacob's eyes widen and I can feel his emotions waver, but soon it is gone, covered up with a new emotion. He is curious.

"What are you? He's obviously a werewolf, so what does that make you?" He tries not to sound pushy, but it fails him.

I look around the beach to the crowds of people who are staring in this direction to see what could possibly be going on with the strange new couple who seemed to appear out of nowhere. People are starting to move forward to get a good look at us or eves drop on our conversation, but they don't get close enough to hear much more than a slur of mumbled words. Jacob catch's what I was observing and nod's getting what I was trying to prove without words.

"I need you off of this land for now. Follow me to a place where we can discuss things." Jacob starts off in the direction that Quil had just disappeared to and I can hear his heart starting to race, preparing himself for the transformation.

Kyle follows while I stay back and observe for a few seconds. We've finally found a pack of werewolves and not one of them has successfully damaged me. We could actually have a family, I could actually be accepted into whatever he was bringing us to. Kyle could finally have a pack again.

But all of this could be worth nothing if I don't get it right with Jacob and his pack. I owed it to Kyle to let him have this, even if it means getting a house far away from La Push.

My heart ached just thinking about it.

I started to head off in the direction the two boys just disappeared to and as soon as I was concealed by bushes and trees, I take off at full speed to catch up to them. In a matter of fifteen seconds I am trailing them, but keeping my distance from Jacob just in case he didn't want to run without me having the opportunity to lunge at him.

But strangely, Jacob seemed at ease even when running with a vampire who could easily kill him with one easy blow to the head or a hard swipe at his chest. But then again, he doesn't know that I can do that. He probably thinks he could take me and Kyle without much trouble, but he would be wrong in thinking that. I could easily take down him and his entire pack without them landing a single blow on me. I could make him jump off a cliff and he would say nothing of it. Nobody would.

I could smell faint traces of a vampires sent as we kept on running. There was actually a few scents but none of them reeked of human blood, the scents all had large traces of animal blood mixed with them. It wouldn't be noticeable to either of the wolves I was running with no, but I smelt it.

Kyle is in his full wolf form with his silvery-grey fur shining lightly as the sun hit it. His eyes where focused on what was in front of him, but I could tell he was taking in his surroundings and memorizing routs throughout the forest. His mind is thinking excited and happy thoughts of how we had finally found a pack. Most of all, he was happy that he had me going through all of this with him. He is more than happy to have him Imprint forever at his side.

I look over to see Jacob's wolf which is a russet brown color. The fur was a bit longer seeing as Jacob's hair had grown out far past Kyle's cropped hairdo. Jacob was only slightly smaller than Kyle, but Jacob's wolf screams alpha while Kyle looks more like a lost puppy, rather than the proud leader of a thieving tribe he was forty years ago. The way that Jacob takes each step with complete confidence and strength gave him a very intimidating look that says he is the leader and he _will_ fight.

I actually feel very proud to be running with such a magnificent werewolf.

Jacob starts to lead us from the huddle of greens and browns of the woods to an area that looks like it has been cleared out. I winding pathway runs along the ground that we now seemed to be following. I could smell the vampire scent increasing with every step I took and Kyle starts to go rigid when he notices it. I send him one thought to tell him to keep going and he does as asked.

I can faintly hear voices coming from farther up the path, but they have a very strange tone to them. Where normal voices are usually rough and clumsy, these were clear and spoken without a single thought. I could start to make out sentences as we moved closer.

A game is playing lightly in the background while a very high, chime-like voice is heard. "This is too strange, I can see you! Seth! I can see you!" The voice is obviously female, but it sounds as if it's lost or the person is only half there.

"Alice, are you okay?" A rougher voice that was completely out of place here asks. Putting it together, I think his name is Seth. "You can always see me. You know, I didn't get the wonderful power of invisibility." He says sarcastically.

"No, not in that way! I mean I can see you in my visions! I see you! You're… eating something." Alice says in amazement.

"Wow, that's a shocker." Another female voice says with and almost unpleasant tone. "The mutt's are _always_ eating. Even I could predict that."

"No Rose, I mean I see him eating something with this another wolf. Well I think he's a wolf. He sure looks like one…" Her voice starts to trail off. "He's not a part of Sam or Jakes pack. I haven't seen him before. I can see the wolves! Maybe I'm getting stronger or something, but I can see them! Not much, but I can!" Alice was overly excited about the whole thing.

I pay attention to what is happening in front of me again, my head swimming with questions about what I heard. What was Alice talking about, her _visions_? Putting as much as I could together in my head I could conclude that this was indifferently a coven of vampires, but they seemed to be the kind that only drank animal blood.

Kyle and I had found a coven like this back in Alaska. We didn't even bother to get to know them, I just took all the information I could get without being noticed from their heads and that's how we found out about the recent wolf sightings around Forks and La Push. I got in and out of their giant house without being noticed by anybody.

I did not get anxious about walking up to a coven of vampires for one reason only: Jacob trusted them and I could see from what I've learned that he has imprinted on one of them. No matter what kind of monster you are, you have to have some good in you to have a wolf imprint on you. I have not seen one case where a werewolf that had a somewhat fair amount of control over transforming had been evil. The wolves stand for life and protection so intern they are rather well behaved and all around nice people.

I also have yet to see a wolf imprint on someone who wasn't a joy to be around or a horrible person. I thought I was the only vampire (1/3 vampire, 1/3 were wolf, 1/3 human ) who had a wolf imprint on them, but in my circumstance that doesn't really count seeing as I was diffidently not a normal vampire. And then again, Jacob's imprint didn't sound like a normal vampire either. Just close enough.

I focus hard again on the voices up ahead.

"It's true. She is actually seeing the wolves. Well, she's seeing Seth and this boy who looks just like a werewolf would. He is not any part of the reservation though. Maybe your mind is playing tricks on you, Alice." A smooth, honey-like voice coos in. He had over all one of the most impressive accents I have ever heard. You wouldn't find anything like it these days. It was something you could only pick up from living centuries before now.

"My mind is perfectly normal!" Alice argues. The room they must have been in filled with small giggles. "You know what I mean. I know I'm not seeing things. I can't prove it, I just know." Alice says in a stubborn tone. She sounds very young, but she must be older than she sounds.

"Well, we'll keep our eyes out for any time Seth is eating with any of the other wolves." Another soft voice says. The males vocals are more matured and he has the accent that people get only from living for a long time and communicating with everyone. He has a beautiful mix of almost every accent I've ever heard.

"Thanks' Carlisle, I know _you_ actually believe me. Even the mind reader can't take me seriously and he saw everything for himself. Edward, you're doing no good." Alice says in a pouting tone.

"Wait, I hear something. Jacob has something… he's coming over. Wait… No, that's no possible." Edward says in his smooth voice just as Kyle yells my name telepathically to get my attention.

I pay attention to what is happening in front of me again to see that a big white house is slowly coming into view in front of us. I clench my fists as the scent hits me full on. It doesn't stink, but it is overwhelming. The super sweet smell that I could only compare to a giant candy store fills all of the air around me and I cough. I don't hate the smell, but there was way too much of it in the area. In a couple of minutes I would get comfortable with it and the smell will become more appealing, but after spending many years with only a werewolf the smell is very strong.

I feel Kyle's thoughts turn sour, as he gets to the worst of it and I could tell this is a lot worse for him than it is for me. To him I smell like the perfect combination of sweet, woodsy, and my unique human smell. I am appealing to all races. Vampires find me more unique in the sense that I smell like a really rare snack while I appeal to wolves in the way that I am appealing and lure them in. If I wanted to I could feed off of werewolf blood, but that's somewhere I wish my mind would not go.

I follow Jacob as runs to the house. Before the boys entered the drive way, they changed back to humans and quickly. I stood, my back turned on them, facing the house. The people inside were peeking out the windows and, trying not to be intrusive, I listen to none of the words that they are speaking. When Jacob appears in front of me I turn back to stand with Kyle.

Kyle's heart is racing, going ten times the speed it's supposed to. I can see the beads of sweat fall down the back of his neck and his breathing kick up a notch. I grab his hand tenderly and send him reassuring thoughts, much like I do when he is having nightmares. He calm's a bit, but there are still heavy amounts of stress clinging to the thoughts that fill his head that I can't seem to push away.

On the outside, I seem perfectly calm and at ease with the whole situation, but on the inside every inch of my body is being weighed down with the agony and excitement on what could happen in just a few minutes. Kyle could finally have a pack again! I was about to enter a house full of vampires! I could be ambushed and each of those people in the house could attempt to kill me!

Anything could happen, but I highly doubt that I would be getting killed today.

Jacob walks up to the door and before he even has time to knock it flies open and a rather sickly looking man stood there with wide eyes. He had stylishly-messy brown hair that lay in neat whips around his head. He had a beautiful face, but he seemed young. Around seventeen probably. His eyes are dark and the hollows are colored a weird purple concluding that he hasn't "fed" in a few days. I scowl mentally and squeeze Kyle's hand hard. He gasps bringing the man's eyes to us.

"Are these them?" I could tell from the voice that this was Edward.

He looks at us with a shocked expression. His gaze rests on me and I get a flicker of amazement. The shock on his face increases.

I was about to enter a house filled with vampires, when I smelt like a freaking candy store to them.

_Just great._

_

* * *

_

**okay! since you've reached the end I'd like to say that hopefully by tomorrow i'll have my new story up and ready to read. This one is going to be a lot more eventful that Unlike Any Other and will start off in Bella's POV.**

**Please Respond!**


End file.
